nz_car_washfandomcom-20200215-history
BP
BP, also known by their full name "British Petroleum", is one of New Zealand's largest fuel companies. BP started out like everyone else, with Ryko UltraClean's and Premier XL's. after this, BP moved on to the German company Washtec (formerly Wesumat), and began installing CK30's (formerly made by California Kliendiest). They later switched to the new SoftCare series, and have since installed a variety of SoftCare's, Softcare Evo's and Softcare Juno's nationwide. Wellington City, Wellington This site is home to Wellington's one and only Washtec Softcare Juno. This machine originally had the old Green, Yellow & Purple brushes, but has since had the brushes replaced with the now standard green stripes. Wellington1.jpg CityGoogle.png Mirimar, Wellington (now gone) There used to be a BP in Mirimar, right next door to a Shell (now Z). Both of these had a Car Wash. The BP had, I believe, a Washtec CK30. The BP sadly closed down in 2009 and was demolished. The site is now a New World Fuel, which has no Car wash. Happily, both the Z and it's car wash are still there. Mirimar.png Newtown, Wellington Like many sites, this used to have a Washtec CK30, but it has now been replaced with a Washtec Softcare. DSCN5745.JPG NewtownGoogle.png Alicetown, Lower Hutt (former Caltex) This site was purchased from Caltex in 2017. BP have chosen to retain the carwash previously installed by Caltex, which is a PDQ Laserwash 360 (which is understandable, as it is only about 3 years old). The Laserwash 360 was installed in 2015 to replace the previous machine, which was a Ryko Monarch II. LowerHuttFC1.png LowerHutt2.jpg LowerHutt1.jpg Woburn, Lower Hutt This site did not originally have a car wash. It was installed sometime after 2013, when the service centre next door was demolished. It is a Washtec Softcare. DSCN7474.JPG Boulcott, Lower Hutt This site was the first BP in Wellington to get a Washtec Softcare, having had since 2009 or earlier. I don't know what was here before then. DSCN7020.JPG DSCN7021.JPG LowerHutt.jpg Wainuiomata This site had a Washtec CK30, which has since been replaced by, you guessed it, a Washtec Softcare. DSCN6499.JPG WainuiGoogle.png Upper Hutt This site was the home of the last Washtec CK30 in Wellington, before it was finally replaced with a Washtec SoftCare in 2017. DSCN7014.JPG UHutt1.jpg Masterton This site originally did not have a car wash. When the build next door was demolished, BP built three hand-wash bays, plus a car wash bay. In it, they installed a Washtec SoftCare Evo. When I saw it waiting to be installed, it looked old, so it appears to be an older unit recycled from another site, rather than a new machine. Masterton1BP.jpg Masterton2BP.jpg Masterton3.jpg Masterton4.jpg Masterton6.jpg Masterton5.jpg Masterton7.jpg Johnsonville This site, like most, originally had a Washtec CK30. This was one of the earliest to be replaced with a Washtec Softcare, replaced in 2010. Jville2bp.jpg JVilleGoogle.png Redwood, Tawa (now gone) This site was home to a Washtec CK30. When the site was redeveloped in 2011, the Car Wash was not retained. The station itself, however, still exists. Tawa-1.png Tawa-2.png Porirua City, Porirua This site previously had a Washtec CK30, but it was replaced with a Washtec Softcare in 2011. DSCN8236.JPG Porirua1BP.jpg Porirua2BP.jpg PoriruaGoogle.png Mana, Porirua This site was home to the second-to-last Washtec CK30 in Wellington. It was replaced with a Washtec SoftCare at the beginning of 2017. DSCN4488.JPG DSCN4489.JPG Mana1.jpg Mana2.jpg Paraparaumu (old site), Kapiti This site previously has a Washtec CK30, which has since been replaced with a Washtec Softcare. this site is unique, becuase they fitted the new system with the old green, yellow & purple brush colours (even thought the new ones were well established). I have no clue why they did this.... Kapiti4.jpg Kapiti5.jpg Kapiti3BP.jpg Kapiti2BP.jpg Kapiti1BP.jpg Paraparaumu (new site), Kapiti BP opened a second Kapiti site in 2017, following the opening of the new State-Highway-1 Expressway. This site has a Washtec Softcare. Paraparaumu1BP.jpg Paraparaumu2BP.jpg Levin Now for the out-of-Wellington Car Washes! As a town just north of Wellington, I have visited and passed through Levin many times! The BP here originally (or from 2009 and prior, at least) had a Washtec Softcare Evo. This was replaced by a new Washtec Softcare sometime between 2015 and 2018. DSCN1557.JPG DSCN1556.JPG Levin-2.png Pahiatua It wouldn't be right to talk about BP Car Washes without showing some of the old Ryko machines. However, Wellington can't offer us any. This site in Pahiatua has a Ryko Premier XL....I've been past this a few times, but not had a chance to photograph it. The latest Google Streetview images were taken in May 2019, and show this machine still in place. Pahiatua.png Taupo Town Centre, Taupo This site in taupo town centre has a Washtec Softcare Juno. Like the one in Wellington City, it originally had the old three-colour brushes, but later had them replaced with the green stripes. Taupo2.jpg Taupo1.jpg New Plymouth I visited this site in 2018, but didn't get any photos. The original wash here was an old Ryko, which was replaced around 2009-10 with a new Washtec Softcare Evo. In 2018, the wash was replaced by a brand new Washtec Softcare, with an unusual grey frame. NPlymouth3.png NPlymouth2.png NPlymouth1.png Napier This site in Napier previously had a Washtec CK30. It's a differnt BP brand, so it had blue striped brushes. New Google Streetview data from 2019 confirms that this car wash has been replaced with a Washtec SoftCare. NapierSC.png Napier1.jpg Napier2.jpg Greymouth It wouldn't be right to talk about BP Car Washes without showing some of the old Ryko machines. However, Wellington can't offer us any. I last visited Greymouth in 2015, and this old Ryko Ultraclean was still there.... Google Maps (finally) updated the Streetview after 10 years in 2019, and Sadly this was has now been replaced with a Washtec Softcare. Greymouth2019.png Greymouth.png Kerikeri In an exception to the rules, I just had to show you this! This BP site in Kerikeri at the top of the North Island once had a Ryko Excel, with Green & Yellow brushes - the only BP I know of to have had one. Sadly, this is no longer here. It has been replaced with a second-hand Washtec CK30. KereiKeri2.png KereiKeri.png